The Real Story- Clace
by The Lady Colette
Summary: Scene from City of Lost Souls when Jace shows up in Clary's room after being gone. But what would have happened if Sebastion hadn't walked in when they were kissing? I think this... "She knew they should stop. But she didn't want to. And his hands said he didn't want to either." R&R, lemon, one shot, Clace. (Not kinky or really nasty, I actually try to make my writing good.)


**Alright, this is the scene from City of Lost Souls when Jace shows up in Clary's room after being gone, and she sees him in the library with Sebastion. She wakes up and he is there in the bed with her. The first few paragraphs are directly from the book, so it's easier to follow. But, what if Sebastion's hadn't burst in when they were kissing? I think it should have been like this... enjoy! **

_Don't like, don't read, reviews are always lovely, and I don't own anything. _

* * *

"I had to know you cared more about me than the Law. You do, don't you?" Clary could feel her thin tank top rising up and his hands on her wrists. She could feel his muscular legs pressing against her hips; every place he touched her tinged. It was horribly distracting.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm still Jace," he said. "I still love you."

Hot tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked, and they spilled down her face. Gently he ducked his head and kissed her cheeks, and then her mouth. She tasted her own tears, salty on his lips, and he opened her mouth with his, carefully, gently. The familiar taste and feel of him washed over her, and she leaned into him, her doubts subsumed in her body's blind, unreasoning recognition of the need to keep him close, to keep him there.

All reason went out the window. _This wasn't her Jace. This wasn't her Jace_. Her mind screamed. But her body wasn't listening. He kissed her softly, practically teasing her lips.

Clary lifted her body up, pressing closer. She missed the feeling of him pressed to her, his lips on hers, the way his skin made her tingle. His legs on her thighs tightened and she bit back a moan.

She knew this was wrong. He wasn't himself. Her doubt, along with every other thought in her mind was scattered into nothingness as his hands slipped down her arms. It ticked, but in the best way possible.

Jace's strong hands were surprisingly gentle on her as they went from her raised arms down her body. His thumbs barely missed her beasts, and slid down to the curves of her waist, pushing down the waist band of her sleeping shorts and touching the bone of her hip.

She gasped and tangled her fingers in his tawny hair. This was wrong. They needed to stop, before it went to far. But she didn't want to stop. And his hands and lips said he didn't want to either.

Jace kissed the edge of her mouth, slowly, antagonizingly, making his way down her chin and to her neck. Her back arched against her will, giving him an opening to the softer skin on her throat. He took the opening gladly, kissing in between one side of her collar bone and the other. Then he kissed the bone and started to go lower.

"Jace," she gasped. Her eyes flew open and she pulled her hands from his hair. He stopped and pulled up from her, his face only inches from hers.

"Yes?" He tilted his head to the side, sending rays of sun that were coming through the window across his face. His hands didn't move anymore on her hip bones, but she was still painfully aware of the tingling they were sending up and down her body.

"We- you-" she wasn't sure why she stopped him, other than the obvious reasons. She wished she hadn't. His face was flushed and his eyes were hungry. Desire over took his beautiful features, as she was sure they over took hers.

"I'll stop of you'd like," he whispered. His voice was gruff and sexy. Jace didn't look like he wanted to stop.

"No," Clary heard herself say. "Don't."

He didn't.

Jace's lips crashed back onto hers, more hungry and rough than before. Clary rapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if that was possible. His hands left her hip bones and pushed up her shirt up. They brushed her ribs and the edge of her bra with light fingers, making her shiver.

Clary let her own hands play on his body, pressing his chest and feeling the scars through the thin fabric of his white t shirt. He let out a breath against her lips.

Without so much as asking permission, he pushed her shirt up over her chest and stopped kissing her only long enough to pull it over her head. Clary pushed her own hands up under his shirt, and soon it was gone as well.

Any place their skin touched was like a million tiny fire crackers going off at once. Suddenly, anything but skin on skin wasn't close enough for her. She wanted to be that near to him. Needed to be.

Jace's finger tips touched the lines of the top if her bra, dangerously close to her sensitive spots. She couldn't hold back this moan. The sound of it seemed to encourage him further.

His hands hands slid behind her back, fumbling for the clasp. She arched her back again, and he pulled it off of her. Clary froze. This was the first time he had ever seen her bare chest; the first time she had ever shown it to anyone.  
Jace's eyes felt like another set of hands, caressing her body. Then, she didn't feel so scared or nervous. This was Jace. She pulled him back down and kissed him hard. His hands touched her in all the right ways and places, making her moan again.

Her hands found his pants and she pulled at the button. It came undone and she yanked the zipper. Their wasn't much more she could do, for he was still straddling her hips. But he defiantly got the idea and unhooked one of his legs from the side of her body.

Then his pants were gone, and some how, she was on top of him. She fit perfectly on top of his strong body.

"Well, that's hardly fair," he said against her mouth.

"What?" Clary asked, confused. She blinked down at him. She was sure her face was completely flushed and her hair was a mess, but obviously he didn't care, ans neither did she.

"Why do I have to give up the loving embrace of my pants, when you still have yours on?" Clary felt blood rise to her cheeks. Jace only chucked, making her move on top of him. "I can fix that,"

He put his lips to the inside of her neck, pulling lightly. Her answer was sucked back in her mouth. Jace's hands grabbed at her thighs, sliding smoothly up them and under the bottoms of her shorts.

Then, they were gone and she was almost completely bare with him. Two layers of paper thin cotton seperated them now.

Clary's own hands moved like they had a mind of their own up and down his body, greedily taking him in. She ground against him to pull herself up on his chest and it was his turn to groan. She smiled and moved again, feeling their hearts hammering together, with nothing but skin separating them. Jace sighed feeling at the waist band of her last under garment.

They rolled side ways together, to where no one was on top, but they were even. One of Jace's hands pulled at her hair lightly, while he kissed down and to her breast, teeth and tongue finding the places to make her almost lose her mind. His other hand was on her stomach, sliding down and down until it was at the barrier between them. It slipped inside the fabric and to the place that Clary hadn't even dreamed of being touched.

But she wished she had.

More pleasure than she had ever felt invaded all her nerve endings. Her head flew back and a growling noise bubbled up from her throat. Jace made a noise that matched hers, very turned on by it.

It took less time for the Cotton Barriers to be disgarded on the floor than it did to think about what they were doing. He was beautiful, like on of those ancient nude statutes placed on high in museums and old city's, only his skin was laced with runes and scars. No, he was more beautiful than any of them. Because he was hers and she was his.

His hand worked her lower body and their breathing was coming out unbearably fast, mixing together. Her moaning was starting to become more shrill and urgent. She couldn't take it any longer.

Clary pushed Jace's shoulders so he was on his back again, and she was on top, straddling him. She had her hips up in the air, not down on him yet. He buckled his hips up, lust apparent all over him, in his eyes and his skin, right down to his finger tips. He brushed the inside of her thigh making her suck in a breath. "Clary," his voice was deep and airy.

She looked down at him and they held eyes, gold on green, and then he was inside of her and she was saying his name and he hers. Pleasure and Jace were the only things she could think, and they were basically one in the same.

They moved in sync, kissing and moving and thrusting until the world exploded in Clary and her nails ripped into his skin. Pain was like a drug to Jace anyway, and the sensation combined with his pleasure he too released, his back coming off he bed and his lips slamming onto hers so they experienced it even more together than before.

He fell back, bringing her with him. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, making his golden skin look metallic. The hard breathing of passion was still in their lungs as Clary looked down at him again, not bothering to get off him yet.

"Damn." He breathed and a girly laugh escaped her.

"I love you, Jace Lightwood." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Clary." He said, brushing a red curl out of her face. "But I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" She blinked, suddenly nervous again.

"Sebastion's here. And probably pissed because I'm taking to long defiling his sister. He will probably make his grand entrance any moment,"

Clary froze and felt her stomach drop. Sebastion's was here. In her house. After she just made love to Jace in her own bed. She stared to detangle herself from him in a panic.

Jace caught her arms. "Clary look at me," she did, reluctantly. "I want you to come with us."

_Come where?_


End file.
